


Dressed

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miniature porn-without-plot written for a bsg_kink on Fully-Clothed Sex night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed

He does not recall her as an insufferable tease on Caprica, and yet that's the image she seems to have taken in his mind. All he desperately wants is carry this out elsewhere, more properly, at least a touch more _undressed_. If she would only let his mind compose itself for a moment, he could find a private bathroom to lock himself in like some teenager, or retreat to his lab just to abandon that stifling vice-presidential jacket and tie. But for all he knows she'd lose interest without this added excitement of humiliating him, and the absolute last thing he wants apart from painful death is for her to stop touching him, clothed or not. And so he weighs his only option: stay sitting here in the back of some dull economy meeting with her sneakily in his lap, grinding against his erection with her hands clasped behind his neck. For his contribution, he mostly sweats and nearly sends himself into a coughing fit to cover the moaning, prompting someone to send him out of the room for "air."

They kiss feverishly against a wall outside; he answers her refusal to tear his own clothes off with a poorly-thought-out effort to unhook her dress with his teeth, only succeeding to drool helplessly on the fabric until she guides him to a more useful position between her breasts, and his tongue traces the edges where her skin emerges from the impenetrable red.


End file.
